The Children of the Legends
by Chikara Takashi
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Voldemort was defeated, and it's time for the children of the heroes to go to Hogwarts. All seems safe... but is it?
1. The beginning of it all

Hello all, tis me! I'm trying my hand at a Harry Potter fanfic. Before anyone says anything, it's totally cannon, as in Harry X Ginny and Ron X Hermione. Well, not much else to say, cept hope you enjoy! Oh, and it's set fifteen years past when Harry beats Voldemort, which I'm just going to say was when he was twenty, since I have no idea.

The Children of the Legends, Part One: The Beginning of it all

A girl got out of the car that had just pulled into the parking lot of the train station. She grunted, for she was carrying a bag that looked way to heavy for her. She attempted to move it, then threw it on the ground and sat on it.

"Dad?" She called. "Can you please get out of the car and help me with this?"

"Just a bloody minute" came a call from the car. "Traffic was bad enough, don't you start too."

"Now Harry, you know that's not very nice" came another voice from in the car. "Apologize to your daughter"

"Okay, I apologize. I apologize for her being a weakling."

"Harry!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Come on dad! Just help me with this"

"Fine, fine" came the reply. Then a man pulled himself out of the car and brushed his black bangs back in place.

"Harry? Harry, is that you? Came a call from two parking spots away. Harry's head jerked up and looked over, then shouted "Hey Ron!"

Ron weaved his way through the cars, with a woman walking behind him. "Ron, you knew that Harry'd be here. It's obvious, what with Stephanie being so talented. Don't act so surprised." Then she turned and yelled, "Mark, Hurry up! You don't want to miss the train!"

"Coming mum!" Then the car door opened and out stepped a boy of about 11 with bright red hair that he had obviously gotten from his dad.

"Hey Mark!" Called the girl at the same time that the woman now standing behind Harry said, "Hi Hermione!"

"Stephanie! Hey!" Was the response to the girl, while the woman said, "Hey Ginny, it's been a while!"

"So, how have you all been?" Asked Ron.

"Fine, fine. We've been celebrating Stephanie's acceptance to Hogwarts of course. Besides that, nothing really exciting has happened."

"Same here. It's so great that they'll be going to school together. Good to be able to have a friendly face there. God knows she'll need it" said Hermione.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? I didn't know anyone, and look how I turned out!" Harry said, protesting.

"Well, you were lucky. AND you met up with Ron almost the second you got on the train."

"Took a little longer for us to be friends, but we came out okay in the end, eh Hermione?"

Stephanie and Mark both looked at each other and the bellowed to the parents in unison, "MUM! DAD! We have to go or we're gonna be late!"

The parents looked startled, then Hermione said, "Right, right, sorry. Guess we shouldn't reminisce in front of the children, seeing as they're so anxious to get going."

"Thank you", Stephanie sighed. Honestly, when her mom and dad and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were together, they could go on reminiscing for hours.

Harry bent down to grab Stephanie's bag, then they all walked in together and made their way to Platform 9, then passed it and stood in front of the barrier that separated the muggles from the Hogwarts Express.

Stephanie took a deep breath, and then nodded. "We're supposed to walk through it, right?"

"That's right" came the response from at least two of the adults.

"Jeez, I didn't ask for it in surround sound. Come on dad." Then she proceeded to grab onto Harry's arm and drag him through.

"Well, if she's so insistent, what're we waiting for?" Mark asked, and then proceeded to copy Stephanie and grab Ron's hand and drag him through the portal. The women just shrugged and followed behind them.

Inside the gate, Mark ran into the back of Stephanie, who had stopped and was looking at the train in amazement. It was the first time she had ever seen one, being partial to broom flight, and she was determined to take everything in.

"Jeez! Can't you warn a guy before you just stop in front of him?"

"But look Mark! It's a train! It's so big and… and shiny!"

"Yes Stephanie, trains are shiny. And big. It's not that big of a deal, so keep walking."

She turned to glare at him, then stopped and pointed off to the side. "Look at everyone staring at my dad"

"Yeah, well if I didn't know him I'd stare too. It's not every day that you see the conqueror of the Dark Lord and his, quote, "Sidekick" every day."

"Don't call your dad a sidekick, he helped too."

"Yes, but face it, he wasn't there when the actual fighting went on. He was Stupefied outside the entrance."

I'll give a little history before I continue the story. About fifteen years ago, at the age of 20, Harry Potter, along with his best friend Ron Weasely, finally conquered the Dark Lord. No one actually knew how it happened. When the wizarding police had shown up on the scene, they saw Ron Stupefied on the steps leading to a foreboding castle, which, they had found out, was the hideout of the Dark Lord. After they un-Stupefied him, he had said "Harry ran inside before they stupefied me, that's all I know", so they had all ran inside to see him lying unconscious on the floor. When he regained consciousness a few hours later, they could get nothing out of him. He simply couldn't remember what had happened after he had charged into the building. The doctors had diagnosed it as either a concussion or a messed up Memory Charm, and after his memory hadn't come back in a week, they decided it had to be the second one. Harry, though he had no memory, was absolutely sure of one thing: Somehow or other, the Dark Lord was defeated. He was a hero, even to all who had believed him mad. Three years later, he had married Ginny, a few months after that Ron had married Hermione, and a year later, only a month apart down to the day, the two couples had had two kids.

And now it was time for the two kids, Stephanie and Mark, to start Hogwarts. Stephanie had inherited her dad's messy black hair and usually just kept it in a ponytail or a braid, and had also inherited her mom's height and green eyes. Mark had his dad's red hair and his mom's tendency for his hair to be bushy, so he usually gelled and spiked it up. He also had his mom's brown eyes, and he was about the same height as Stephanie, which was 5'8 to be exact.

"Come on kids, you should try to find a good seat."

"Coming Mum" Stephanie shouted back. Then she shuddered as she heard a familiar and annoying voice behind her say, "Well, well, if it isn't the Potter brat"

"Malfoy" she growled as she turned around. "I'm surprised you got in. You're such a squib"

"I am not! I'm better at magic then you and Weasely put together!" Protested Delano Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. He looked almost exactly like his dad, with slicked back blond hair and a constant smirk.

"Uh-huh. Right. If you have any, it's going to be evil. You're evil just like your dad and his dad."

"And your point is?"

"Just that there is no reason you should be standing here today. If your dad hadn't bribed off the Ministry of Magic, he'd be in jail and you would never have been born."

"That is not true! My dad never bribed off the Ministry!"

"Aw, is poor little Malfoy sad that I'm insulting his family?"

"Shut up about my family. You have a problem with me, deal with me!"

"Gladly!"

And with that, they were going at it. Matt shouted, "Alright Stephanie! Teach that stuck up little brat a lesson!", which attracted Harry's attention, who started over to the fight and managed to pull Stephanie out of the fray.

"What have I told you about fighting? You know better"

"I don't care! That stuck up little brat deserves what's coming to him!"

Draco Malfoy came up behind his son. "Potter, I should have known."

"It was your son's fault, I bet. Come on Stephanie, let's go to the train."

"Yes, come on Delano. You don't want to be seen with trash like that." Draco started escorting him to the train, ignoring Stephanie, who was trying to get out of her dad's grip. Once they were out of sight, he let go.

"Dad? Why did you let him say that?"

"Because I know the truth. And honestly, I've gotten used to it. I had to go to school with him, remember?"

"And now I have to go to school with his son. Great, just great" She said, visibly shuddering.

"Just remember: you come from a much better family line. They may be more honorable, but you are more quick-witted. And whatever you do, don't let him get you into trouble."

"I know dad, I know. Just like you didn't let his dad get you into trouble?"

"I never started anything. Trouble just came and found me. Let's hope it's not the same for you."

"Are we going to get on the train, or are we going to let it go without us?" Yelled Mark.

"Coming Mark. Just had to say a few more last-minute things."

"Now remember" Hermione said as they all gathered near the entrance of the train, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I promise, Aunt Hermy."

"I told you, don't call me that! I'll be forced to call you Stephie."

She gasped a mock gasp. "No! Don't call me that! The horror! The horror!"

Hermione laughed. "Fine, just don't call me Hermy."

"Alright, alright." She sighed dramatically. "Come on Mark, let's get on the train!"

They both boarded the train, and started looking for an empty carriage. The only one they could find was at the back of the train, so they put their stuff down and stuck they're heads out the window to wave.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See you during Christmas break!"

"Bye sweetie!"

"Have fun at school!"

Then they were out of hearing distance, so they waved until they couldn't see their parents anymore. As they both sat back down, one thought was running through both of their heads.

'This is certainly going to be an interesting year'

End of Chapter One

Well, I hope everyone liked it. I'm pretty sure I stayed true to what we know about the plot. Anyone notice anything wrong, let me know! Oh, and please review. I don't think I'm going to update until I get a few reviews. I'm not going to be like my friend and ask for fifteen reviews, but it would be nice.


	2. Train mayhem and a new character!

Hello! and welcome back to the second chapter of The Children of the Legends! I know, I said I wasn't going to write it until I got some reviews on the first, but since won't let me post up chapters with just author's notes, and since this was just begging to be written, I decided to just get it over with. But this time I'm sticking to what I said. I want at LEAST one review to know if I should go on or not. I don't even care if you just say, "Hey this is good write more!" or "It's ok, you should change a few things", or whatever. Of course, constructive criticism would be appreciated, but just saying SOMETHING is better than nothing. And with that said, on with the show (story?)!

The Children of the Legends, Chapter Two: Train mayhem and a new character!

Stephanie threw her legs onto the seat, hooked her headphones over her ears, and hit play on her mp3 player. She started singing along to "Argue" by Matchbox 20, doing a surprisingly good rendition for a girl.

Mark wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Can't you listen to something else? Like something from this country? Or could you at least sing in your head? I hate U.S music; it all sounds the same.

Stephanie lowered her headphones with a glare. "Well then, what would you prefer, _sir_?" she said in a sarcastic version of a subservient voice. "I have a wide variety to choose from. I have German Death Metal, a huge amount of Japanese songs, or a few French songs. Oh, but wait, you don't like anything in a different language. Well, I have Euro Dance, which coincidentally you HATE, and a few more songs like this. Which you hate. Guess you'll just have to live with my decision." (1)

He raised his eyebrows at her fury, and then decided it just wasn't worth the fight. "Look, I didn't mean to annoy you, alright? I'm sorry. I just don't like Matchbox 20 that much; you know that. Just tell me your list of songs in English, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, hold on… hmmm…" She shuffled through her music a bit. "Um, well, how about Bohemian Rhapsody? Its American music, but Queen's members are from Britain."

"Yeah, I guess that'll work."

"You guess? Ah, whatever." She smiled, then put her headphones back on and started singing to Bohemian Rhapsody, again rather well for a girl.

Mark smiled faintly. Stephanie did have a rather good singing voice, whether she was singing a girl part or a guy part. It was also a fact that she had no problem telling people.

Halfway through the song, about 3 minutes later, the compartment doors slid open. Mark looked up, surprised, because the train had been in motion for a little while. He stared at the girl that had just walked in, who had black hair and grey eyes and was so skinny she looked like she was about to blow away.

He noticed that she was staring back nervous and nudged Stephanie, who was singing "Galileo" at varying levels. She glared at him, but when he pointed towards the girl, she hastily pulled off her headphones and paused her mp3 player.

"Um… hi. When did you get here?"

The girl shuffled her feet. "Um, just a few seconds ago. If you wouldn't mind, can I stay in here with you guys? There are a few boys in the other compartments who won't stop bothering me." (2)

"No problem, no problem at all! Have a seat, milady." Stephanie gestured dramatically at the seats around her and seemed pleased when the girl chose a spot near her.

Mark rolled his eyes and sent a pointed stare to Stephanie, who duly ignored it.

"So kid, what's your name?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephie, get over yourself." Mark muttered. It was a known fact to all that knew Stephanie that she had a huge ego and thought herself many years ahead of her pears thought-wise. It was just as well that he had said it to himself or it would have started a familiar argument, which they had WAY to many of.

"Solet" the girl said, responding to Stephanie's query. She pronounced it as Sol-ay. "Solet Longbottom."

"Longbottom, that sounds familiar…" She mused. "Wait, would you by any chance be related to Neville Longbottom?"

"Um, yeah, he's my dad. Why?" Solet asked nervously. Not many people had heard of her dad, and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with it.

"Hey, my dad's told me a lot about your dad. My name's Stephanie, by the way. Stephanie Potter." She held out her hand and waited for the reaction that was sure to come.

Sure enough, Solet's eyes widened and she reached out to shake Stephanie's hand reverentially. "Potter? As in the daughter of Harry Potter, the defeater of the Dark Lord?"

"The one and only" She said proudly and not a little arrogantly (A/N: Sarcasm abounding). "Oh, and this is Mark Weasely, son of Ron Weasely and my best friends since forever." Stephanie nudged him, and he obligingly extended his hand.

Solet shook it, a look of amazement on her face. "This is just so weird. Oh, not that I'm saying you're weird or anything, just that my mom and dad have said so much about Harry. And his friends too, of course. They were always heroes to my dad. Not that I'm going to judge you on that, I'll get to know your personality's first. Not that…"

Stephanie smiled at the frantic Solet and cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry, plenty of people judge me on my dad. I'm used to it. It's funny when they finally realize what I'm truly like."

"Crazy" Muttered Mark.

"And proud of it!"

"But I don't think you're crazy." Solet protested.

Stephanie laughed. "I like you kid. You've got class. You also know what to say to make people feel better."

Solet blushed. "Thanks. Not many people want to be friends with me. I get flustered really easily, as you can tell."

"Yup, that was a little obvious." She frowned. "Hey, what's your mum's name anyway? I bet my dad would want to know who his childhood friend married."

"Oh, um, my mum is Luna"

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" When she got an affirmative nod from Solet, Stephanie burst out laughing, arousing curious stares from the other two currently sharing the compartment with her. When she rolled off of her chair and lay on the ground laughing, Solet knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Hey, what's so funny about my mum?"

Stephanie quickly stopped laughing and forced an innocent look onto her face, which was almost ruined by her panting from laughing so hard. "Um, nothing, of course nothing's funny about your mum. It's just… surprising that they married." She looked at Mark pointedly, who's eyes suddenly lit up in recognition of the joke. He laughed, and then put his hand on his mouth to stifle the rest, which almost won the battle but was contained at the last moment. (3)

Solet cocked her head in confusion, and then shrugged, deciding that she didn't want to know enough to annoy the first real friends she'd had in a while.

"I guess it does make sense, though" Stephanie mused, bringing Solet out of her reverie. "Your mum is Luna, and you're Solet. I'm guessing your name is a form of Sol, the Spanish name for Sun?"

"Yeah. I was just going to be named Sol, but my dad convinced my mum to make it sound like a girl's name. So they got Solet."

"That would have been rather funny if you had been named Sol. Hey, do you…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a voiced cut in. "Aw, isn't this just so precious? It's a meeting of the second generation of losers."

All the eyes in the carriage shot to the door, where Delano Malfoy was leaning nonchalantly against the door frame with a bemused look on his face.

"But I do believe there's one person who could make it better, make it just the second generation. HE could take the loser-ness away."

"Oh, really? I don't know anyone like that. I think anyone in the second generation of the GOOD people that MATTER is here already."

Delano pretended to be insulted. "Why, Stephanie, I can't believe you would forget about me. I'm certainly better than anyone in here. Especially that pipsqueak over there." He gestured towards Solet, who 'meeped' and tried to hid behind Stephanie. It was a futile effort, however, as Stephanie was still sitting on the floor.

Realization hit Stephanie like a lemon wrapped around a brick. "You! You're the one who was tormenting her in the other carriage! You and your lackeys!"

Delano smiled. "Par for the course, Potter."

"Hey, where are your lackeys anyway? Too scared to come and face me?"

Delano grinned evilly. "Don't worry Potter; I could take you down easily if I wanted too."

Stephanie growled, her eyes like ice as she stared him down. "Alright then, let's go. My dad's not here to stop me this time and I feel like finishing what I started."

"What? And dirty my hands again? I just got them clean from the last time you touched me." He looked at his hands with disdain.

Mark spoke for the first time since the fight started, which effectively cut off whatever Stephanie was going to say in response. "Just get out of here, Delano. No one wants you, and we're almost there. Go change already."

"Fine, I'm going. Can't wait to hang out with you… people… like this at school." He waved sarcastically as he exited. Solet couldn't help but give a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'd like to change him into something" Stephanie muttered between gritted teeth as she slipped on her robes over her head. "I'd like to change him into a frog; it would suit his personality better. It wouldn't be changing much though." She gave a sympathetic smile to Solet. "Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens to you at school."

Solet smiled. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad that I have a friend like you." She blinked, wondering if Stephanie would mind being considered her friend.

Luckily, she didn't seem to care. "No prob kid, I'll take care of him. At least, if SOMEONE will let me." She turned to Mark with a venomous look on her face. "Why the hell did you stop me? You know I could kill that bastard easily. Even with his cronies, who were conveniently missing."

Mark wondered briefly why that stuck in Stephanie's mind, then brushed it aside and replied, "Do you really want to be expelled before the castle even comes into sight? Besides, you'll have many more chances at Hogwarts, and you might even know more and stronger spells by then."

"Hey yeah, you're right." Stephanie grinned an almost sadistic smile as she sat down and snapped her headphones back on. Then she dropped it as she started singing along with "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers, which started yet another argument about her choice in music between her and Mark.

As Solet look apprehensively between the two combatants, she couldn't help but echo the thoughts they had both had when they first stepped on the train.

'This is certainly going to be an interesting year…'

End of Chapter Two

(1): That's pretty much based off of my own mp3 player.

(2): Three guesses as to who THAT was…

(3): Can you just imagine what Harry and Ron had to say about "Loony" Lovegood?"

A/N: Hope everyone liked it! As you can see, I'm trying to make Solet out to be kind of like her dad. But remember, you can't always judge on first appearances! (Ooh, foreboding, foreboding. Okay, not really, but I can pretend).

Oh, and Stephanie doesn't really want to kill anyone that much. She's just like me; she has a very dry sense of humor. She's mostly a pacifist like me, though as you can tell she doesn't mind a good fight now and again. And the main reason they aren't using magic to fight is you can't do magic outside of school, and they only know like two spells apiece anyways.

Guesses on whatever, like the whole crony thing, is highly acceptable. I don't even know where this is going, I'm just riding along. Hey, I'm on a train too! Okay, bad pun…

One more thing. I know I went off the cannon path, but I seriously thing Neville and Luna would be a really good pair. Well, happy writings, and see you next time!

Oh, and review please!

"_A little nonsense now and then, is cherished by the wisest men."_


End file.
